Buffy Summers
Buffy Anne Summers Buffy Anne Summers (born in 1981) found out she was a Slayer in the 20th century. After she burnt down the gymnasium, she moved from L.A to Washington to the school Sunnydale High. She soon makes friends with Willow Rosenburg, Xander Harris and the school Librarian Rupert Giles. She goes round in that little group which they call 'The Scoobies' where they try to rid all evil out of Sunnydale. They have to fight against their enimies, for example Spike, The Master, Glory, Adam, Angelus, Drusilla and lots more, but the Scoobies always stick together. Buffy is the longest slayer to live, however she has died a total of two times but somehow managed to conquer death in the end. She continued to live and is still fufills her slayer duties around the world, trying to rid the earth from the face of evil. 'Biography' Buffy Summers was the child of Joyce and Hank Summers, being born in 1981. When she was the age of 8, Buffy was close friends with her cousin Celia and enjoyed playing with her, however Celia died in hospi tal of flu and left Buffy devistated and scared of hospitals so much. When Buffy turned 15, she was the most popular girl in school and was dating a guy named Tyler. Her life was normal until one day she was visited by a man called Merrick who told her she was a slayer. He proved this to Buffy but she was too scared to believe him, she said it was a trick of the light. She was forced to believe him when she was very nearly killed by a rougue vampire, and in that battle she discovered her inner strength that she had not noticed before. She went round L.A, being trained by her watcher Merrick and getting stronger and better at slaying. One day, she had to put her slaying infront of her education, and, after burning down the gym, got expelled. Shortly after she got expelled Joyce and Hank Summers got a divorce, therefore Joyce took Buffy to Washington to find her a new school and a new life. They go to a town called Sunnydale, and Buffy starts her new life at her new school, meeting a girl called Cordelia Chase, who she sat next to in Biology. While talking to Cordielia, Buffy realises that she doesn't like Cordelia because she witnessed her bully a person called Willow Rosenburg. Buffy comes to sit next to Willow and becomes good friends with her and her friend Xander Harris. Xander had a friend called Jese who was going to be Buffys friend aswell. Buffy has to go to the library to get a new book, she met the librarian, Rupert Giles, who somehow knew about vampires. Buffy later found out that he was her watcher. Buffy found out from a mysterious man that called himself 'a friend' (who later turned out to be Angel) that there was a Harvest coming where the Master (a vampire that is trapped in the hellmouth) uses a vessel to set him free. The vessel went to the bronze and Buffy came and tricked him into losing his nerve, she killed the vessel and the master stayed trapped. After that happened Buffy had her first love interest in Sunnydale. Buffy was being hunted by the Three when Angel comes and saves her. She invites him into her house and lets him stay overnight for his own saftey. In the morning she went to school, came back and he was still here. He confessed his feeling for her and they kissed, however then, after the kiss, he turned into a vampire and jumped out the window, Buffy was terrified of what she had done. She went back to school and did some research and founf out that Angel was once a savage vampire, however his soal was cursed back into him by gypsies and he had fought against vampires and demons ever since. Therefore, there relationship carried on. Then Buffy found out that the Master was going to make another attempt to escape. She was learning more when she overheard Giles and Angel saying how a prophecy stated clearly that she was going to die. Buffy tried to quit her duties but she couldn't. She went down to the Hellmouth, however the Master easily killed her and was set free. Buffy drowned. Xander and Angel came to help Buffy and saw her lifeless on the floor. Xander preformed CPR and brought Buffy back to life. Buffy went after the master again and finally killed him, and told the others all about how she had died. She went to the dance, however inappropriate it seemed! Season 2 Emotions run high in season 2, where Drusilla and Spike come to town with a new slayer Kendra! It was also a bad season for Buffy because when the relationship between her and Angel got serious, Angel turned into Angelus and helped Spike and Dusilla's plot to destroy the world. During Buffy's 17th birthday, it became clear that Drusilla was bringing back a demon called 'The Judge' which burns the happiness and good out of people, therefore Buffy had to destroy it. All the books said that no weapon forged could kill it, but that was then, this is now! Buffy got hold of a rocket launcher and fired it at the judge which, when he got hit, died. That wasn't the end for Buffy's battle against Angel, because Angel and Drusilla were planning to end the world using the demon Acathla. It was time for this to happen so Buffy left Kendra, Willow, Giles, and Xander at the school to hunt Angel, however it was really her friends in trouble. Kendra was killed and Willow was badly injured, not to mention that Giles was missing. Prinicpal Snyder found Buffy with Kendra's dead body and called the police. The police tried to arrest her but she escaped. She went to the hospital to find Willow unconsious, however she woke up but Buffy was gone. She went to find Angel and Drusilla (with the help of Spike) and found Giles unconsious with Angel. Xander followed and grabbed Giles and escaped, they were safe, however A ngel found out how he could open the portal to hell, therefore he did it and he opened, much to Buffy's horror . There was a fight to the death between Angel and Buffy, however it was interuppted. Willow managed to give Angel's soul back and it worked! However, Buffy realised what she had to do, she kissed Angel and then stabbed him into the portal so it closed. Season 3 On the run from the police, she moves to another city and names herself Anne, however Lily recognises her (who was once Chanterelle in the vampire worship club) after Buffy saves her and saving Lily and her boyfriend Ricky makes Buffy realise how much she misses her friends, so she travels back to Sunnydale where her friends are slightly annoyed about how she acted, thinking her selfish. They were so annoyed that they all yelled at her at her Welcome Back party. There arguments are interupted by a lot of zombies crashing into their living room, but later Buffy apologised and they forgave her, Later on in that series, Buffy realises that the vampire she once loved, but had to kill, had come back to life, however she didn't tell anyone because of what Angel had done to their lives. The scoobies had their own problems because the new slayer in town (Faith) had turned to the bad side where the Mayor was waiting for his ascention. On top of all this, Buffy had a new watcher called Wesley. Cordilia and Wesley fell in love but agreed after kissing that he should go back to england. The big day was coming up! However, suddenly Angel was shot with a poison arrow by Faith and the only cure is the blood of a Slayer so Buffy goes after Faith and kills her, however the body was lost so she realised what she had to do. She went back to Angel and made him drink her. Hi did, she survived but had to be rushed to hospital, after she had recovered it was time to think of a plan. Buffy thought of a plan and when Graduation (the ascention) came Buffy was prepared and using Faith's name she defeated the wormlike demon and blowed up the school in the process, somehow managing to get her certificate of Graduation. Angel (who broke up with her earlier) left without saying goodbye but Buffy knew it would happen eventually, so she got over it and him. Season 4 At the beginning of season 4, Buffy, Willow and Oz are all freshmen at UC Sunnydale. Willow really likes the working environment and Oz is the most popular person but Buffy is completley astounted! When the main vampire on campus (Sunday) beats Buffy up, she wonders if she can handle the new world of collage. Xander comes, who has been facing many challenges himself, and helps his old friend. Together they try and kill Sunday and her gang. The Scoobies, realising what they had done, came just in time to find Buffy saving the day, once again. Buffy realised that University is just like High School, which she can cope with. She thinks this until she finds soldiers or hunters around the campus finding vampires and demons. As well as this Parker Abrams goes for Buffy's heart. He seems so nice and charming and soon enough they are together. Buffy has sex with Parker and he immediatley dumps her, which leaves her in a state. At the exact time Oz betrays Willow, so they go through their pain together. Then she finds the perfect guy for her, Riley Finn, who she keeps crashing into. He is good looking and normal- just what Buffy needs! Riley is the assistent teacher for Maggie Walsh a very strict woman. Buffy finds out that her 'normal' boyfriend wasn't so normal after all. He was part of a secret organisation called the Initiative which captures demons and vampires. Buffy learn't some of this out from Riley, however most of it from Spike who came back to Sunnydale to find the Gem of Amara, however got trapped by the Initiative who put a chip in his brain, so he can't lay a finger on any humans, he can only harm demons or vampires. However, he escapes from the Initiative and is on the loose in Sunnydale. Buffy and Riley both feel betrayed by eachothers secret identities but Riley pleads for them to have a relationship and Buffy agrees. Their relationship is put to the test when Maggie Walsh, Riley's boss, tries to kill Buffy, but Buffy prevailed. Just after that Maggie is found dead and Buffy wanted to know how so Buffy discovered that Maggie was making a monster out of parts of other demons called Adam. He killed Maggie and is now on the rampage around Sunnydale. On top of all of this Faith awakens from her coma and immediatley comes right after Buffy, who is waiting for her. However, the Mayor left Faith one last gift, a device where she can change between Buffy and Faith. Buffy is hunted in the shape of Faith by the watchers counsil, meanwhile Faith (in the form of Buffy) slept with Riley. It is Willow's new friend, Tara, who realises Buffy is not Buffy and saves the day. Buffy is still scarred by the fact th. Buffy defeats Adam with the help of Tara and Willow who posess her to have greater powers so she can finally defeat him, Adam is killed. Oz returns to Sunnydale (after leaving because he betrayed Willow) to say that he can control his ability to become a werewolf, however Willow realises that she is a lesbian and is in love with Tara so she chooses Tara over Oz. Buffy tells Riley about Angel, and he is upset that Buffy dated a Vampire, so when Angel turns up to Sunnydale to apologize to Buffy, Riley is waiting for him, so they have a fight and Buffy has to break them up. Angel apologizes to Buffy and heads back to L.A. Riley is caught buy Buffy paying a vampire to feed off him and she is cross, really cross. He brings Riley back to his senses and realises that Riley really is not the man for her. Riley flies off to do some more work against demons leaving, reluctantly, Buffy behind. Season 5 In season 5, Dawn suddenly appears in Buffy’s life .Even though we don’t remember her being there it is suddenly like they have know each other all their life. Even with all of that, Buffy in confronted with a demon called Glory who is a God, who comes down to earth to open a hell dimension so that the whole world would be sucked into it, she realises that there has to be a key to do that and she came to Sunnydale searching for the slayer thinking she is the Key. It is discovered later that her sister dawn was the Key and all the memories that Buffy has of dawn was a lie. The Watchers counsel accepts Giles and Buffy back into their league and aids them searching for the God Glory. Buffy is still recovering from Riley’s departure so she has to get Willow to comfort her some days and encourage her to go on. Buffy realises that her enemy- Spike has fallen in love with her, as he still helps the Scoobies fight their fights. On top of all of this confusion Buffy’s mother dies of a brain-tumour which upsets Buffy to the point which she can’t go on, now she had to bring up Dawn on her own and she just can’t cope. At the end of the season, Xander proposes to ex-demon Anya Jenkins. Buffy is relieved that there is something happy going on at these dark times Glory discovers from Tara who is crazed by Glory meddling with her brain that Dawn was the key so Buffy has to organise a hiding place for them. Glory eventually finds Dawn; therefore Buffy sacrifices her own life to protect her sister- she jumped into a hell portal Season 6 At the start of Season 6, Buffy’s friends Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya resurrect Buffy from her grave using a very powerful spell. The spell worked and the friends were please to get her out of what they thought was hell but it turned out that Buffy was in heaven, this is the reason for her sinking into depression for most of that season. Rupert Giles, Buffy’s former watcher returns from England to help her through this difficult time in her life, all this was happening and Buffy was hiding her relationship with Spike from her friends as she fears that they would be disgusted. At Xander and Anya’s wedding, Xander leaves Anya at the altar which upsets her so much she turns back into a vengeance demon and Buffy had to try and stop her killing lots of people because she was. Willow becomes addicted to using magic and this gives no option but Tara to leave her, and Buffy is upset to see her Best Friend going through so much pain. Buffy and the scoobies had to deal with a group of nerds (Jonathon, Warren and Andrew), trying to take over Sunnydale. It is clear that Warren is the leader of the group and leaves the other two to deal with the police while he went out to try and kill Buffy with a gun, killing Tara in the process. This makes Buffy’s best friend Willow to turn to dark magic and kill Warren, after she does she plans to destroy the world, so Buffy has to decide whether she could manage to kill her friend but Xander stops her and saves the day. At the end of the series Spike goes to a demon to give Buffy what she deserves and the demon restores his soal. Season 7 During Season 7, due to Buffy’s resurrection, the First Evil breaks free. Buffy has to stop the first evil hunting down all the potential slayers and killing them with the evil Turok-Han vampire. After the Watchers Counsel is destroyed, Giles thinks it is best for all the potentials to go down to Buffy’s house so she can train them. Spike, after gaining back his soul, returns to Sunnydale and is driven mad by the First Evil, and it sometimes gains control of him completely so the chip in his head doesn’t work. Former bad-girl Faith joins the band wagon and comes to help fight the first as well as the Principal Robyn Wood of the new built Sunnydale High School. This means Buffy has a full house to deal with! The Turok-Han vampires begin to wreak havoc in the area, attacking Buffy and the potentials at any point possible and the monk Caleb joins the First to try and eliminate Buffy and friends. It is all too much for Buffy and as she suggests a new plan, she is voted out of her own house, even though she died twice for the people living in it. When the Hellmouth becomes more active all the demons and humans flee Sunnydale for their own lives, which only leaves Buffy In the series finale, Buffy comes down to the Hellmouth assisted by the potentials and fights, Willow gives all the inactivated slayers became activated giving them strength and power to help them in the battle. Buffy puts the amulet Angel gave to her on Spike which saves the day and kills all the vampires but building is about to collapse so they have to flee. The Hellmouth collapses, talking the whole of Sunnydale with it and Buffy and the others escaped in a school bus. Personality Before her slayer years Buffy was a traditional popular girl, picking on the non-cool and liked to be the center of attention. She was quite rude about the unfortunate but being away from her cool friends back in L.A she grew to like the company of the not so cool people like Xander and Willow. Nether-the-less Buffy was quite a different slayer to the most. She had friends and a social life and she had an education. Buffy also didn’t fight the usual demons that most slayers fight some of the time; she fought other slayers, humans, robots and a lot more unusual things. Buffy is a different slayer because she works with friends (not alone) and they know about her secret identity. Kendra was a completely different slayer than Buffy, she was a traditional slayer, having the handbook and all the other books she needed. That is probably why she and Buffy didn’t get on at first, they were so different As well as that Buffy managed to use sarcasm and crack jokes while fighting, being famous for her puns. When whatever she was battling didn’t react to her puns or jokes she got annoyed and that made her stake her enemies immediately. Buffy seems maybe too confident against her enemies but that would come with all the extra power the slayer gets. Through the whole series it was obvious that Buffy didn’t want to be a hero. She forever kept saying how she wanted to be a normal girl, especially in the first couple of series. As time flew by Buffy realised that being a slayer wasn’t so bad after all, and a normal life isn’t as good as it seemed to her. At the start of season 4-5 Buffy was completely devoted to her job and wouldn’t give it up for the world. Buffy was completely sensitive when it came to her slayer work, she kept mentioning the rule that she could never kill humans, even if (as they were) sometimes as bad as the demons themselves. An example of this was when she refused to kill Warren, even though he had killed her friend Tara and turned Willow to dark magic. The only exception she made was when she had to kill Faith to save Angel’s life. Buffy, in season 6, was quite selfish when she didn’t tell her friends about her relationship with Spike. She always stood up for what she believed in like when she was being investigated by the Watcher’s Council. She would never give up she would persevere until the very end. In the episode Chosen Willow says to Xander, “You know Buffy, sweet girl, not very smart” which shows she is more of the physical person, not an academic girl. Appearence In the early series, the producers wanted Buffy to look like a soft, gentle person. They gave her some natural makeup and frilly, pink dresses to wear but they realised that this was the wrong thing, Buffy was more eccentric, so they put her in bright colours and short skirts with long nails and their work was done! In the later series, Buffy becomes more bestowed in her work, and much more serious, so she wears simpler outfits (less frills) and the female warrior look. She likes leather in the early series because it reminds her of Angel, because she was given a leather jacket by him in the first series. In season 3 Buffy has a more daring sense of fashion with short skirts and tops. Buffy also abandons her blonde hair because later in the series, times are getting dark, so is her hair, she has light brown streaks mixed with her honey blonde locks. Buffy is depressed in season 6 and cuts her hair quite short with anger and confusion. Buffy has a distinguishing scar from where the master bit her in Season 1 and it is still there all the way through her life. Powers/ Abilities download (2).jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg 719-01-1280.jpg Because Buffy was a Slayer, she had the normal powers a Slayer would have. For example: Super-human strength, power to heal easily, speed, precision and ability to sense demons. Buffy could somehow see in to the future in her dreams, which she calls ‘prophecies.’ Buffy was, as some people could say, the best slayer born into the world because she has lived the longest and will probably die (like no other slayer has died before) of old age. Buffy, even though people don’t think so, is quite intelligent. Good examples of this are, her S.A.T score which were excellent but, she would have to go to UC Sunnydale anyway, so they didn’t really matter. Later on in the series her skills would become more defined, through good training. Temporary Skills Telepathy —When Buffy was in High School, she defeated this demon, however a bit of the liquid from the demon got on her skin so she received an aspect of the Demon, this aspect was Telepathy, however after a while, the power got to confused and was driving her insane, and eventually they got rid of this power forever. Invisibility — Buffy was turned invisible by Warren and his cronies. Using a invisibility ray Buffy ended up being fully invisible, but that power wore off in a while after Willow had to use a spell before it killed Buffy. Relationships Angel- Buffy had a very difficult relationship with Angel. They first kissed but then Buffy found out that he was a vampire, however she did some research at school and found out that he had his soal returned and was fighing vampires and demons now. She forgave him for being a vampire and they had a nice but strange relationship unti l one day Buffy had sex with Angel and he lost his soal, so he turned bad. Buffy had to eventually kill him, which was difficult for her and never really got over him until, he came back from the dead. They had a more relaxed relationship to begin with but then they realised that they just wanted to be together so they got together. Angel made a decision to break up with Buffy for her own safety and he was leaving Sunnydale after the fight with the Mayor. She was upset but realised that it was for a good reason so she went along with it. When the time came, she made a silent goodbye and he dissapeared into the mist, which was blurred with her tears. Spike- Buffy realised Spike was in love with her in Season 5 but she felt disgusted. She hated Spike! Later on in the series she realised Spike wasn't all bad, a part of him that only Buffy could see, and, by accident, they kissed. Buffy kept denying that she had until they kissed again and eventually made love. Buffy kept her relationship with Spike hidden from her friends, but they eventually found out and were really cross with Buffy for letting such a thing happen to her. In the end, Spike died to save Sunnydale and the last words he heard were 'I Love You' said by Buffy. Riley- Riley was Buffy's "Normal" boyfriend., however he didn't turn out so normal after all. She found out that he worked for a demon prison called The Initiative. Riley got depressed and let Vampires feed off him for money, and Buffy knew she made a mistake so when Riley told her that he had to go she let him, with ease.